


Firearrowexplosionmechanism

by dragonsmoker



Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rated for later violence and smut, Senior is an apple addict, more tags coming with more chapters, those two are perfect for each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsmoker/pseuds/dragonsmoker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles about my two favourite thiefs! And I see them as two Characters that happen to be given the same name and go after the same profession.</p><p>"All this happening under the watchful look of the moon that was full as a fat nobleman's belly tonight and refused to be covered up by even a single cloud. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firearrowexplosionmechanism

**Author's Note:**

> Firts fic ever, so I am pretty sure I'll mess up the tagging, and English is also not my mother tongue, so excuse the grammar and writing errors for now~ Or simply tell me, most of the time I'm sadly blind to them.
> 
> Because I suck at keeping a plotline together I will practice by writing short parts for now, hopefully it works :D

And a fire arrow to the moon

His eyes were beginning to hurt. Just a tiny bit. Not because of an actual injury, or the kind of ache you get from staring to long into the sun, no-o, but from looking at the moon to long. Staring at it for already an hour in vengeful hate, with brows so furrowed he was surely already getting wrinkles. Garretts right shoulder was also beginning to fall asleep from him leaning with it against the window frame.

It has been nearly a year after the uprising of the people of The City. Normalcy had begun to set back in, parts of blocks already rebuild even so there were still scars of burned out wreckage, blacks smears here and there that still refused to be washed away by rain and snow. His companion told him once that that's simply what The City does. Has been doing since possibly forever. It covers up it's own wounds with stone and wood and metal. Layer upon layer. Never ceasing to exist.

All this happening under the watchful look of the moon that was full as a fat nobleman's belly tonight and refused to be covered up by even a single cloud. Which would be really nice right now because it made the streets around the museum (the target for tonight) awfully bright. Even if you deem yourself a total and absolute masterthief, such a lit up enviroment with not quiete dark enough hiding spots posed as an unessessary risk.

So they simply were forced to wait for the upcreeping clouds to cast some deeper shadows for their gig to finally start. And so long they had to wait in the shady attic of an abandoned shop across the musuems gates. Of course they wouldn't take the main entrance but to reach the wing of the Auldale Museum where the newly opened exposition "Old Treasures From Illyria" is held at the moment, they had to cross a very peculier piece of street and part of the museum wall to reach the back garden with all its towering greenery and the open window his partner arranged for them through a 'contact', and that would be much easier if the moon would taffin stop to glow like an exploding fire arrow! 

Now he is getting thoughts there...

Noises of a sharp dagger being drawn alerted him but that feeling was pressed down the instant he heard said dagger being plunged into the fruity flesh of an apple. Why he knows it's an apple? Because it's simply his companions favourite stakeout-at-midnight-snack.

Turning around revealed to him what he already knew. Sitting on a wheathered crate with his back against a wall was a person in the shadows, munching happily on apple bits he cut from the fruit in his left hand.

The person that weirdly happened to have the same name as Garrett wore a black cloak together with an hood of the same color and under it he knew was hiding some simple leather armor designed so that it wouldn't hinder quick movement and occasional acrobatics, but still protects the wearer from falls and injuries cause by occasional fights.

That person named Garrett watched him from amused eyes from under his hood while he shoved another piece of fruit into his mouth.

'Don't you know? If you stare so so long at the moon, you can become moonsick.'

The voice was like honey rolling over old wood, smooth but with an ever persisting roughness. A warm feeling overcame Garrett whenever he heard comments like that.

'Well I can't help it if the taffin' thing doesn't want to disappear soon. I feel like it's mocking me.' 

Garrett started walking towards his partner, his soft leather soles not giving a single creak on the sturdy floorboards.

The other hooded figure watched him, stilling in his move of slicing another piece of fruit. This Garrett's eyes followed every single one of his steps, one slightly green- gleaming one, seemed to focus more than the other, if he strained his delicate hearing to its peak he could pick up the slightest of clicking whenever the other thiefs eyeball changed its focus.

Garrett has asked once how it came in the first place that the other lost his eye, the faintest of scars around the eye speaking of an distant but rather violent assault on the socket, but the cloaked rogue`s face took a morose expression at that question. He told him it is a tale more suited for a cold and stormy night and a bottle of heavy wine.

'But you are propably right. Shooting mental fire arrows at that blastet thing will not get us far this night. We can try again tomorrow.' Hopefully with more clouds on the night sky.

He heard a rumbled chuckle.

Garrett came to halt mere inches away from the crate.

'And what do you propose whe do instead in this remaining dark hours?' An ungloved hand reached out towards him, the simple form of a key emitting a soft glow whenever it came near Garretts form, causing his whole body for some reason to feel like coming home and his right eye to emit an equally weird glow.. The hand paused, like asking for permission to actually touch. With the slightest of nods the hand reached for his own, pulling him over to the sitting figure.

'I mean, I can think of a few things, like pestering some City Watch guards, or paying a visit to that wine shops cellar, just a block away! But tell me your plans.'  
'For starters we could get out of the taffin' moonlight.'

The other cocked an eyebrow at that.

'Like into that cozy dark hole you refer to as your bedroom in that gloomy clocktower?' The mirth travelled from the eyes towards the lips and turned the mouth into a bit of a leery grin.

Garrett felt his cheeks heat up quiete a bit at the other unspoken question.

'Well not rigth this moment if you want to make more use of the night, we could still pick up some of that stupid alcohol you love so much, or pick easy pockets fir- '

He was swiftly interrupted by calloused fingers gripping his chin and chapped lips taking Garrett's lips into their own. He assumed that was answer enough.

And he minded the boozy breath only a little bit as it washed over his naked shoulder under the covers of his bed, because he was hold by a warm body that was still there when he woke late afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Weird writing on how to keep them apart in this story, but that's about to happen when they have the same name. Any helpful tips?  
> And Gosh it feels good to finally write about my OTP ^__^


End file.
